


尼禄有一颗大白菜

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 尼禄养了七八年的大白菜把他给拱了。[bu]





	尼禄有一颗大白菜

Vitali。  
尼禄将这个名字反复的念了几遍，就像是在品尝美食一样细细品味。他承认这样的行为真的有点奇怪，但是他很高兴。这样的名字就好像是老天安排他们会在一起一样，使他的V重新富有生机。  
V，Vitali。  
“这是个好名字，那么你可以叫我Nero。”  
尼禄把手伸给小男孩，拥有着白发的男孩像是有些紧张一样抱着他的小玩偶，然后郑重的把手交给了尼禄。他已经选择好了，他要跟着这个人。  
尼禄当然不是第一个想要收养他的人。  
Vitali不想被收养，他生来就仿佛是在等着一个人一样，而且他坚信自己能够在这里等到那个人。他有一种常人所没有的直觉，很多情况下，他是准确的。  
为了不让自己被收养，他使用了一些手段让自己不被带走，久而久之，Vitali在孤儿院算是比较有名了，大家都说他顽劣而且固执，对收养他的人发脾气。  
可Vitali只是想等那个人而已。  
他日复一日的等待没有白费，他像往常一样抱着玩偶坐在院子的角落里，这是一个绝佳的观察位置，他打量那些跑跳的孩子，试图从中找出让他紧张不安的原因。  
不，不如说是期待。  
那个人来了。  
当拥有银色短发的青年进入院子的时候，Vitali从他的小板凳上站起来。他的身体，情感，理智，直觉，他的一切都在告诉他，是这个人。  
Vitali努力维持自己的冷静，他会听信院长的话，最好不要收养Vitali吗？——院长在他搞砸了几次以后对很多人这么说过。  
但是那个男人最后还是走向他，摸了他的头顶，还问他叫什么名字。他把手交给这个名为尼禄的男人，以至于院长的表情有些古怪，但最后还是没说什么，带着他们完成了收养所需要的手续。  
从此，Vitali就成为了尼禄的小朋友了，可Vitali却不满足于这种相处模式，他认为他们应该更加亲密——这种父子一样的关系终于在十三岁之后有了新的发展。从某种意义上来说，Vitali主动引诱了尼禄，即使没有做到最后，却已经是捅破了那层窗户纸。  
最近Vitali正在练习如何扩张自己，现在他有足够的把握不会让自己受伤，所以那种事情也是时候做到最后了。Vitali不安地夹紧了自己的屁股，虽然知道尾巴不会轻易掉出来，但他还是稍微有些紧张，这样导致他走路的姿势有些别扭。  
好在他现在是在家里。  
万圣节已经到了，他要去拿属于自己的糖果了，他放在尼禄那里保管着，平时他只能舔一舔，不能吃掉。现在趁着万圣节，他可以去讨要糖果了。  
时间还早，离中午还有一段时间。  
Vitali一边避免尾巴滑出来一边轻手轻脚的上楼，尼禄和他的房间在二楼，一楼是厨房和书房还有客厅。本来他应该住在旁边的房间的，不过前阵子他已经争取到了入住尼禄房间的权利，因此他从自己过去的房间前路过的时候，刻意挺直了背，像是在为自己的童年告别。  
来到门口时，Vitali的脑海里不可避免的浮现出一些色情的场面，想到接下来要做的事情他就觉得面上发烫。他已经长大了，可以做很多事情了，十四岁不能算做是小孩子了。  
他轻手轻脚的拧开门，地面上铺了一层软毯，这使得V的动作悄无声息。  
身为一个恶魔猎人，尼禄的警惕性自然不会低，可外出任务的疲惫使他睡得昏沉，即使察觉到了有人靠近，也因为熟悉的感觉而陷入更深的梦里。那是一个，甜蜜的，他不想醒来的梦。  
Vitali当然看过一些未成年人禁止观看的东西，尼禄的房间是有这书本的，偶尔Vitali会大着胆子偷看。后果就是晚上睡不着觉，闭上眼就会浮现热辣的场面，并且幻想自己这样去诱惑尼禄会怎样。  
起初幻想这样的东西是羞耻与内疚的，随着时间推移，这份感情就开始变化，逐渐推动着他去实施——好在尼禄和他抱着有相同的感情。  
Vitali把他用来装糖果的小篮子放到床边上，掀开盖在上面的软布，从那一堆道具里头挑了个润滑剂，据说这东西会让他舒服一点。  
反正小电影里都这么演，书上也这么说，涂上肯定没有问题。V如此坚信着，反正书上总不会骗人吧？  
房间里开了暖气，尼禄仅仅是把被子搭了一角在身上，大半个身子都裸露在外面，睡衣松松垮垮的套在身上。Vitali从床尾爬了上去，十三四岁正是刚刚发育的年龄，以往对他来说很高的床现在轻轻松松就能上去。  
“这样应当没问题。”Vitali很艰难的把一张大方巾铺到了尼禄的屁股下面，对比起尼禄的体重来说他的力气小的可怜，这个动作让他已经有些喘气了。他不敢在尼禄醒着的时候这么做，一定会被拒绝的，因此他只能小心翼翼地行动。  
希望他不要醒的太早。  
Vitali拉开尼禄的裤子，使那一团没有勃起的性器能够露出来。一直以来，特别是和尼禄互相确认心意之后，他几乎是迫不及待的想要和尼禄发生这种关系了。Vitali清楚自己从来不是为了这个而想跟尼禄在一起的，只是看到尼禄的时候，他总是会忍不住想要更多。  
他一直都选择跟随自己的心。  
Vitali把滑溜溜的润滑剂倒在手里，手掌摩擦间发出一些黏腻的水声，最终他的手变得湿漉漉的了。他把手掌贴上尼禄的下半身，冰凉的液体使他感到不舒服而屈起了一条腿，Vitali便不敢动弹，在确认再没有其他反应的时候才活动起来。  
小朋友悄咪咪的给大叔拔萝卜，大叔梦里的是那个黑发美人。  
尼禄清楚自己是在做梦，那个人早就已经不在了，而现在的自己，仍旧会为了他的一颦一笑一举一动而晃神。  
[你在想什么？]  
黑头发的诗人趴在他腿间，手指握住他的性器，甚至能察觉到他的呼吸。  
[不，没什么。]  
尼禄当然明白接下来会发生什么，不过是顺其自然的事情。  
V会为他口交，把他发硬的性器含进那张嘴里，把V的口腔塞满再说不出半句话来。他会按住V的头，使用他的嘴巴，然后把大股的精液射进他喉咙深处。  
可这不过是个梦而已。  
尼禄看着面前卖力吞吐的诗人，仿佛身体和意识分离开来一样，在梦里如此的清醒。他清楚V已经离开了十几年，自己做这种梦不过是思念过度，但是在梦里他还是极为投入，射了很多给他的爱人。  
遭了，等下醒了要洗内裤了。  
在抱着V温存的时候，尼禄忍不住这么想，但事实上他不仅要洗内裤，还需要洗床单。  
当他从梦里醒来的时候，正看到他养了七八年的大白菜正扶着他的老二往下坐。直接把他吓清醒了。  
这是怎么回事，难道自己还在梦里？  
Vitali也被尼禄的醒来惊吓到了，只做到一半他不可能退缩的，都已经做出了这样的选择，所以哪怕事后会被责备，他也要做到最后。因此他对自己一狠心，沉腰把尼禄那根对他来说过大的性器纳入体内。  
在开始之前，Vitali做足了准备工作，因此一开始的进入并没有十分的困难。尼禄要感谢他乱放东西的习惯，要不是Vitali偷看了他的小电影，现在他也不会享受到这种待遇。  
即使Vitali自己开拓过一翻，并且使用了大量的润滑，十几岁的少年还是紧得过分。肠壁被撑开到极限已经隐隐作痛，那根猫尾巴和尼禄的肉棒是没办法比的，他太低估尼禄的分量了。  
Vitali只是慢慢地把那根肉棒吃下去，他有点痛，趴在尼禄的胸口喘气，张着嘴露出小舌头。  
在最初的疼痛过去以后，Vitali的手往后按住自己的臀瓣用力，同时夹紧了自己的小屁股，他终于有余力来进行自己计划的后半部分了。  
猫耳的小男巫露出一个狡黠的笑容，他故意的没有进行任何的动作，仅仅是维持着这样的姿势。  
“舒服吗？如果你要当我的大狗狗，我就继续下去哦。”  
一旁的篮子里，有着银色毛绒耳朵的发饰。


End file.
